The Tearing Tone
by CappellaCrystal
Summary: To an idol, their voice is everything; it's what expresses themselves to their soul and others. However, they can just as easily lose it. By accident, bacteria, constant strain, there are many ways. When Haru loses his own by one of said ways, it seems like he'll recover. But as time goes on, will VEPPer perform the same again?


_"Grief hits two hearts in closer bonds than happiness ever can; and common sufferings are far stronger links than common joys"_

-Alphonse DeLamartine

In a silent theater, you can hear a pin drop. If something falls, its introduction to the floor is heard throughout the room. And when a voice is brought in, the sound waves echo off of the walls and respond to the one uttering the vibrations. Any nuance in the sound can be heard; the evidence reveals itself immediately. A certain pair of twins knew this all too well; their _entire home_ was a theater, and even when concerts weren't being held, when rehearsals weren't in progress, one could hear the other all the way across the building.

It was currently a school break for Binan High, and while many of the students were relaxing, the unofficial "school idols", Akihiko and Haruhiko Beppu, were still hard at work. While homework currently wasn't an issue, a concert was being held in less than a week, and the twins knew that VEPPer couldn't disappoint the fans, especially when no one was tied down with school duties. The moon was rising in the sky, and the theater was still booming, Aki and Haru practicing the final encore for the show.

Sweat dripping down their faces, ankles starting to quiver, it was all normal for them at the end of a long rehearsal. Even through the discomfort, they knew they couldn't give up that easily. After all, their moral support in the form of a green flying squirrel was sitting at the edge of the stage, ready to make a critique. Pulling air into their diaphragms once more, the key change began and they started to belt the final chorus of their encore, _Junjou Kakumei D.F.G._

 _ **This encounter alone (in the light) I won't let anyone else defile**_

 _ **The theory of relativity**_ _**(we are stars) is our calculated destiny**_

While the older twin was fine with the long practice, it was starting to wear the younger one down. For the past hour, every time there was a slight pause in the music, Haru would instinctively swallow harshly. Over the course of the evening, his throat had gotten progressively more dry and sore, and when he couldn't snag a bottle of water, that was his best option. It definitely didn't come without a _literal_ pain in the neck, but at least he was able to keep singing in tune with his brother. Fortunately, neither Aki nor Dadacha had been able to catch what was going on. _Unfortunately_ , with all the higher notes and key changes that came with the songs they performed, it got harder and harder to make a sound without cracking. And sure enough...

 _ **We want to take hold of you (in the night) but you don't notice Egoistic loVE YoU**_

Haru immediately started to cough after the large crack in his voice. He was praying that somehow Aki hadn't heard it and just continued to sing the last bit of the chorus. Sadly, he was mistaken. When he finally recovered from the coughing fit, his brother was standing in front of him, silently shocked, the last of the instrumental playing and echoing off the walls. The younger twin gritted his teeth in frustration; the instrumental surely wasn't the _only_ thing that echoed...

Aki walked up to him. "Haru?" he asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You okay? You sounded like you were expelling a lung."

"I'm fine," his brother retorted almost instantly. It really _was_ nothing, he was probably just worn out from the day and pushed a bit too hard.

"Are you sure? You've never sounded like tha-"

"I said i'M fINe!" Another fit of coughing ensued as the sun-themed idol raised his voice.

Haru suddenly felt something on his shoulder. "I think that'll be enough for today." Hearing the voice, he knew that it was only their alien parental figure. "You two get changed, and I'll prepare some tea, extra mint and chamomile." With a pleasant smile on his face, Dadacha spread his wings and flew off the stage.

Aki started to run off as well, wanting to get the shirt that was sticking to his back off as soon as possible. As he got to the door, he turned around, looking for his brother. To his confusion, Haru was still up there, taking swig after swig from his water bottle, holding it in one hand and massaging his throat with the other. _Maybe he just didn't warm up properly..._ the older twin thought as he turned the corner out of the exhibition hall. _Some tea and sleep will get him back in shape..._


End file.
